Cosmic Love
by TwentyTawnyTigers
Summary: "When will I see you again!" I screamed. A whisper so faint I might have imagined it drifted towards me. "I will see you in your dreams, I love you…" Written as a songfic, I cried while writing it. R&R!


**AN: The song in this is Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. I strongly suggest you listen to it while you read this. This song really resonated with me, and this short songfic just sprung forth. I actually cried a little while writing it. Please enjoy and review, even if it is only one word.**

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

I pressed my face hard into my pillow, my hot labored breathing fanning out around me. I threw off my blankets in frustration.

Every night this happened. As soon as I got into my bed and let the darkness of my room lay over me these emotions poured forth in torrents.

I didn't know why. It was totally unreasonable; at least that is what the rational part of me said, but these feelings where anything but rational. Ever since I could remember something had been missing in my life. The weight of it followed me around wherever I went, pressing on my heart.

Sometimes it wasn't that bad. I could go to school and act like a perfectly normal girl. But when I am alone the mask comes down. I can barley function.

My tears fall salty and wet on my quivering lips. _What is wrong with me?_ This feeling of missing something haunts me, eating me from the inside out. I feel as if I will die without it…

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then, it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Emotions swirled around me; forming patterns in the darkness so tangible I thought them real. They formed pictures of a beautiful world, a world where everything is beautiful and happy. Where everything is complete.

A maelstrom of colors, sights and sounds spun madly in my memory, images of another life. The reds of love, the sound of laughing, cuddling in an armchair in front of a fire, I saw them fleet past my eyes, but they went too fast for me to process them completely. I tried to grab hold of something tangible, but they slipped past my efforts like quicksilver.

Something remained constant in everything though. A dark shape, slowly forming into the shape of a man. My heart leaped into my throat and my tears ceased.

A silvery connection snapped between us, pulling me foreword a step with the force of it. The cord connected us by our hearts. It was a bright pure thing, burning an imprint in my sight with its radiance.

It felt right being here with him. The dark hole in my chest ceased to exist completely, and the relief was staggering. Something else filled its place. Something warm and amazing.

Slowly a pair of sad eyes the color of an ocean storm formed on the man's face. They pierced me to my very soul, overwhelming my brain. I knew them, _but from where_!

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Suddenly it all clicked. I felt love pour forth in a burst of light and energy. It seeped from every pore of my body and crackled in the tips of my hair, leaping from me to the man…my love.

Nothing else was important. I forgot my name, my home, my world. I relinquished all that I was to him, offering my soul as a gift of our love. He smiled at me, his all too familiar eyes sparkling with mischief. He opened his arms, undiluted happiness and hope radiated from his perfect face.

I ran to him as fast as I could, past images of a life we shared together that I hadn't remembered until then. My smile faded as my feet slowed. I was running through molasses! I couldn't reach him. I was moving at a snail's pace, only inches away.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

I panicked as I stopped moving completely, I was so close! No matter what I did he was slipping away. I screamed my frustration and desperately tried to reach him.

He grabbed hold of my arm and slowly tugged me towards him. His skin was soft and hot against mine, causing me to melt.

Soon I was right next to him. We stared at each other in wonder, and I reached up my hand to cup his smooth face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand in bliss. An electric shock went through me, strait to my core.

This is what I had been missing for my entire life. I was living a half existence, just getting by. It was this man and this love that was what really mattered.

We leaned closer, our lips centimeters away. I held my breath in anticipation and he closed his eye, head tilted to the side.

Something was wrong though. His eyes opened in shocked sadness and disappointment as he started to fade away. He pressed his hand to his chest as if in pain, then looked at me desperately.

_Don't leave me!_ I begged, but weary acceptance filled his eyes. The color of this magical place leaked away, leaving nothing but the darkness.

I fell into the nothing, and he became farther and farther away. There was nothing I could do. Everything was falling apart. Everything right in the world no longer existed as we were ripped away from each other. The silver cord became thinner and fainter before snapping entirely.

_When will I see you again?_ I screamed. A whisper so faint I might have imagined it drifted towards me.

_I will see you in your dreams, I love you…_

I opened my eyes to the darkness of my room, sheets tangled around my legs like a prison. I looked around, confused. Why did my bedroom walls suddenly seem so out of place? I shook my head to clear the strange thoughts.

My cheeks felt sticky so I reached up and felt them with shaking fingers. They were wet with freshly shed tears. Why was I crying? All I knew was that there was a heavy weight on my chest and I felt like I was missing something enormous.

It was just like every other time when my emotions decided to wage a war with my mind.

The black night swirled around me and into my thoughts, sweeping away everything but the pain. The black hole in my chest expanded just a little more. It got bigger every passing day; soon it would consume me completely. What would happen when it finally swallowed me?

I shivered and curled up under my warm blankets as sleep slowly overcame me.

Whatever, whoever was missing, I was slowly dying without them.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_


End file.
